El Voluntario
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Fue el Salvador de la Humanidad, pero ya nadie se acuerda de él ni de la guerra que lucho ni de su nombre. Pero él aún esta alli, vigilando. El no fue solo el Voluntario. Él fue mucho más.


El aire era frió esa noche. Todo estaba en un silencio cercano al respeto a los muertos. Con la destrucción de la Nave Templo en órbita, cada invasor alienígena en la Tierra había muerto.

Una ráfaga de viento soplo a través de los escombros de una de las muchas ciudades humanas destruidas.

_Duele__._

Había grandes trozos de metal y escombros esparcidos por todas partes desde el espacio. Los cadáveres de varios Sectoides y un Muton ardían en el suelo. Cuerpos, armaduras y armas autodestruyéndose tras la muerte para que nadie descubriese sus secretos y los usara en su contra.

_Pesado…cuesta respirar…enfócate…no hay casco…hace mucho frió…_

Los escombros volaron hacia arriba, como si algo gigantesco los empujara desde abajo. Tras un rato, una mano enguantada en metal salió del agujero. La siguió otra y, luego, el cuerpo de un hombre completo se levanto sobre piernas temblorosas, mirando a su alrededor de una forma que notaba que lo había hecho durante demasiado tiempo. Cuando parecia que no había nadie, se saco el casco y respiro aliviado.

El hombre aparentaba tener entre 25 y 30 años. Pelo negro se erizaba hacia arriba, probablemente gracias a gomina, dejando al descubierto un rostro ovalado de facciones algo toscas. Su armadura carbonizada ocultaba una masa de músculos que, si bien no llegaban a los de un culturista, estaban tensados como el acero en espera de su uso. En definitiva, parecía superior a la media, pero no en exceso.

Pero lo más increíble eran sus ojos. Cualquiera que viese a esas esferas marrones podría ver un ligero tono amarillento detrás, pero además notaria como si una mano palpase delicadamente su memoria neurona a neurona mientras cada pensamiento y recuerdo se examinaba de forma individual en menos de un segundo. Si mirase un poco más, notaria una mirada tan vieja como las propias estrellas y le costaría mucho no arrodillarse ante el hombre.

_Una muy buena razón para usar lentillas_, pensó mientras otro soplo de aire frio le entro en los pulmones y estornudo. Pronto se dio cuenta de la sangre.

Daño interno. Noto varias costillas rotas, un pulmón perforado, un fémur fuera de lugar y varias otras heridas menores. Un hombre normal ya estaría muerto a esas alturas, sobre todo después de impactar desde el espacio.

Pero él no era un hombre no era normal. Cerró los ojos y se concentro en las heridas, usando habilidades desconocidas por los científicos del XCOM. En menos de un minuto estaba completo de nuevo, con todo en su sitio. Tras reflexionar un momento, elevo su mente y comenzó a leer las de los cinco mil millones de personas que quedaban en la Tierra.

Lo que vio no le gusto. Había esperado que estuviesen más unidas después de todo este montón de mierda. Menos fronteras, más comunión dentro de la especie…sueños rotos en pedazos. ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta de que esto era nada? ¿Que había cosas aún peores en la oscuridad entre las estrellas? ¿Que estos Etéreos y sus siervos no eran más que esclavos de algo más allá de su comprensión?

No, no lo hacían. Su mente fue hacia al futuro y vio guerras masivas entre las potencias terrestres, aniquilándose entre si con sus nuevos juguetes. No eran juguetes, pero quienes los empleaban eran ciertamente niños que no comprendían el poder en sus manos.

Luego estaban los psíquicos. Si bien había una forma de despertar el talento psionico humano, sabía que serian despreciados. Sobre todo cuando descubriesen exactamente de donde sacaban la energía…y los riesgos de la misma, como varios "accidentes de laboratorio" habían mostrado. La única evolución humana capaz de enfrentarse a esos peligros se extinguiría en su propia cuna.

No podía permitirlo, pero le apenaba lo que tendría que hacer.

Cada psíquico de XCOM estaba en un lugar distinto del mundo, por lo que empleo sus poderes primero para tomar control de ellos y emitir una onda telepática y telequinetica masiva a toda la población planetaria. Un efecto secundario fue que ardieron de dentro hacia fuera y tuvo que escuchar su agonía.

Cada recuerdo desde el comienzo de la guerra fue borrado y reescrito. Nunca hubo ataques extraterrestres ni poderes sobrenaturales, solo una sucesión muy seguida de terremotos, inundaciones y otros desastres naturales, lo que probablemente retrase mucho el problema del cambio climático. Los miembros de EXALT fueron implicados en varios ataques terroristas graves sin ninguna razón aparente y, aunque ellos supieran, nadie les iba a creer.

Telequineticamente provoco una caída masiva de la red eléctrica y la destrucción de una gran cantidad de bases de datos de la invasión: vídeos, informes,…todo convertido en polvo. Las sede de XCOM disuelta en el aire y borrada de la historia. Las naves y cadáveres completamente vaporizados.

_La humanidad no esta preparada,_ se dijo. Aún no. Necesitaría mucho para llegar a su lugar en el universo, pero incluso él desconocía cuanto. Haría lo que fuese necesario, incluso atraparse en una situación que le hiciera desear gritar sin poder hacerlo, pero eso no implicaba que le gustase.

Eliminando su armadura en el aire, se quedo en un montón de harapos. Con una ilusión colocada sobre sí mismo, se dirigió a uno de los edificios abandonados. A pesar de su poder, incluso él necesitaba un descanso y estaba agotado después de su demostración de fuerza.

Arropándose como podía con sus ropas destrozadas, el Voluntario miro hacia las estrellas y se pregunto cuán lejos en el futuro iba a volver a aparecer públicamente ante el resto de los humanos. Sabía que iba a pasar, como también sabía que el futuro podía cambiarse por cualquier pequeño hecho sin aparente importancia.

Sin que lo supiera, surgiría con todo su poder en diferentes momentos de los siguientes milenios. Desde aquella noche diez mil años después de su nacimiento, continúo haciendo su duro trabajo. Él era el único que tenía la suficiente dedicación para hacerlo, para salvar a la humanidad de amenazas internas y externas, produciendo una consigna que se convertiría en plegaria en los momentos más oscuros de la humanidad.

¿La frase?

_El Emperador protege._


End file.
